Skyman Competition (Dice Game)
Skyman is a pen and paper dice game created by Ryan White that has had 33 tournaments (9/7/16). the results are based off of randomized dice rolls. All participants are fictional. The course layout featured the Heartbreaker (Spider Flip) being all of stage 2 for about 14 tournaments. ALL STARS: Yuujin Aizawa (T4) Taka Kamori (T4) Kuroki Takahashi (T4) Jett Peterson (T12) Bouzuki Yamada Jr. (T16) Barry Jones (T26) NEW STARS Roy Matsuda (T21) Luke Harrison (T21) Koza Kondo (T21) Dante Vai (T21) Ed Smith (T21) Akimoto Kamizawa (T21) RESULTS (Best Performances) # (37/50) Yuujin Aizawa (Stage 3, Pipe Slider) (Debut) # (43/50) Kuroki Takahashi (Stage 2, Heartbreaker) # (50/50) Yuujin Aizawa (Stage 3, Cliffhanger) # (48/50) Taka Kamori (Stage 3, Pipe Slider) # (50/50) Yuujin Aizawa (Stage 3, Pipe Slider) # (50/50) Yuujin Aizawa (Stage 4, KANZENSEIAH) (7.2 Seconds Remaining) # (50/50) Yuujin Aizawa (Stage 3, Pipe Slider) # (48/50) Kuroki Takahashi (Stage 2, Heartbreaker) # (48/50) Taka Kamori (Stage 4, Spider Climb) # (49/50) Yuujin Aizawa (Stage 3, Cliffhanger Kai) # (50/50) Yuujin Aizawa (Stage 3, Pipe Slider) (DQ, Pipe fell off track) # (21/50) Lacey McCoy (Stage 3, Pipe Slider) # (50/50) Yuujin Aizawa (Stage 3, Pipe Slider) # (50/50) Daisuke Toriyama (Stage 4, KANZENSEIAH) (2.1 Seconds Remaining) # (12/50) Bouzuki Yamada (Stage 3, Crazy Cliffhanger) (Debut) # (98/100) Taka Kamori (Stage 3, Hang Climb) # (95/100) Kuroki Takahashi (Stage 3, Crazy Cliffhanger) # (86/100) Jun Hariyama (Stage 3, Pipe Slider) (Debut) # (100/100) Taka Kamori (Stage 4, Final Climb) (2.5 Feet Short) # (91/100) Yuujin Aizawa (Stage 3, Spider Flip) # (98/100) Roy Matsuda (Stage 4, KANZENSEIAH) (4.6 Seconds Remaining) # (98/100) Daisuke Toriyama (Stage 3, Pipe Slider) (Failed Dismount) # (90/100) Dai Shimura (Stage 3, Flying Bar) # (96/100) Sasuke Okimoto (Stage 3, Spider Flip) # (92/100) Barry Jones (Stage 4, Final Climb) (7 Inches Short) # (100/100) Barry Jones (Stage 4, Final Climb) (14.7 Feet Short) # (100/100) Barry Jones (Stage 4, KANZENSEIAH) (4.7 Seconds Remaining) # (99/100) Luke Harrison (Stage 4, Final Climb) (20 Feet Short) # (56/100) Apollo Barone (Stage 4, Final Climb) (2 Feet Short) # (80/100) Dai Shimura (Stage 3, Crazy Cliffhanger) # (91/100) Taka Kamori (Stage 3, Pipe Slider) (First Stage 3 Attempt Since T22) # (100/100) Yuujin Aizawa (Stage 4, Final Climb (3 Feet Short) (First appearance in 10 Tournaments) # (98/100) Taka Kamori (Stage 4, Final Climb (Inches Short) (Closest Attempt Ever) ERAS Skyman T1-T14 Average Course Layout Stage 1 # Big Boulder # Rope Swing # Rope Maze # Warped Wall # Flying Chute # Subduction Zone Stage 2 # Heartbreaker Stage 3 # Rolling Dice # Body Prop # Cliffhanger Kai # Globe Grasp # Vertical Limit # Pipe Slider STAGE 4 T1-T6 # Upward Rope # Koala Climb # Pole Race T7-T14 # Spider Climb # Pole Race Neo Skyman T15-T21 Average Course Layout Stage 1 # Silk Slider # Rope Swing # Rope Maze # Balance Bridge # Log Grip # Ring Slider # Pole Vault # Warped Wall Stage 2 # Net Bridge # Pegboard # Double Helix # Spin Bridge # Salmon Ladder (Two Rungs) # Heavenly Climb # Heartbreaker (Untimed) Stage 3 # Rumbling Dice # Globe Grasp # Spider Walk # Crazy Cliffhanger # Body Prop # Flying Bar # Pipe Slider STAGE 4 # Upwards Arm Bike # Final Climb Super Skyman T22-T27 Average Stage Layout Stage 1 # Sonic Swing # Rolling Log # Dance Bridge # Jump Hang # Warped Wall # Pole Vault # Flying Chute # Rope Ladder Stage 2 # Net Bridge # Salmon Ladder (Full) # Stick Slider # Spider Walk # Metal Spin # Wall Lift Stage 3 # Arm Rings # Body Prop # Hanging Boards # Globe Grasp # Shin Cliffhanger # Jumping Bars # Hang Climb # Spider Flip # Flying Bar STAGE 4 # Lumberjack Climb # Final Climb Ultimate Skyman T28-T32 Average Stage Layout Stage 1 # Rope Glider # Log Grip # Twister Bridge # Jumping Spider # Half-Pipe Attack (Instead of grabbing a rope, you transition into a pole vault) # Great Wall # Ring Slider # Lumberjack Climb Stage 2 # Cross Slider # Salmon Ladder # Unstable Boards # Spider Walk # Backstream # Wall Lift (Four Walls) Stage 3 # Drum Hopper # Iron Paddler # Crazy Cliffhanger # Jumping Bars # Sending Climber # Spider Flip # Bar Glider STAGE 4 # Final Climb